Internet service providers (ISPs) have historically used a number of different technologies in their subscriber or access networks to deliver network connectivity to premises such as homes, multidwelling units, and businesses. Initially premises were connected via dial-up connections over POTS lines, or ISDN. Often businesses used T-1 to T-3 connections.
Nowadays, DSL, cable and optical fiber networks are common in urban and metropolitan areas to provide network access.
Fixed wireless network access is another option in some areas. ISPs providing the wireless network access can transmit and receive data to and from endpoint nodes usually at premises as radio waves via transmission towers. This has been typically used in rural areas where cable and optical fiber networks are not available.